


You Are My Sunshine

by justaweirdfangirl



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'll give you tissues if I could, I'm really sorry in advance if you read ths, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, and it starts off so fluffy as well, because someone dies, because this shit is hella sad, but I can't, but it's depressing as hell, go get your own tissues, im not gonna say who, read the top, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: You are my sunshine....My only sunshine...You make me happy when the skies are gray...You'll never know, dear, how much I love you...Please...Don't take my sunshine away....





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize what you're about to read in advance, as this story is sad, depressing, and might make some readers cry.

"Morning love." 

 

"Good Morning, Markus." 

 

They've been dating for a few months, now. Markus was getting ready for a talk show, suited up and all ready to go, and Connor's face was tinted with a light blue hue as he looked at his boyfriend up and down. The RK200 smirked as he looked into the mirror and touched up his collar before he turned to him. 

 

"You see something you like?" He asked, and oh rA9 Markus' voice was so smooth and perfect and... 

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." 

 

Markus laughed and grabbed hold of Connor's arm. "Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine." 

 

Connor frowned as a few strands of his fair fell in front of his face, and he lifted his hands to fix it quickly. Markus, on the other hand, thought that Connor looked simply adorable whenever Connor's hair was messy. 

 

"What if..." Connor shook his head, still frowning. "What if they don't accept us?" 

 

Markus pouted and he lifted Connor's head by the chin because he knew that the android was bound to put his head down whenever he asked a question regarding them, and the RK200 smiled at the RK800 reassuringly. 

 

"Of course they will," He said gently, cupping Connor's face with one hand. "Besides, how could they not? more than half of Detroit already knows about us, anyway." 

 

"Still...--" 

 

Before Connor could say anything else, Markus stole away his words with a gentle kiss on the lips. 

 

"Shush..." He whispered, and they connected, their artificial skin fading away, being replaced by white, glowing blue skin, and they connected, and they felt loved and happy. And for this Connor was grateful that he had such a loving boyfriend who would be willing to do anything for him. 

 

And then they pulled away and looked at the clock, which was nearing ten o'clock, which was the time they were supposed to get to the building. 

 

Markus smiled and grabbed Connor's hand and opened the front door, stepping to the side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"After you," He said politely, smirking. "You'll be fine." 

* * *

A year passes, and Connor and Markus were still dating. 

 

"Today marks our aniverssary, Connor." Markus said, looking at the calendar and humming. Androids didn't need a copy of calendars when they were literally search engines, but Markus had insisted on buying it since it would make their huge house feel more alive. 

 

"I know," Connor nodded in agreement, walking up to him and resting his head on the RK200's shoulder. "Our one year anniversary. Can you believe it?" 

 

"Of course I can." Markus answered, smiling at the android and kissing him on the forehead softly. "My love of my life is right beside me. How can I not believe that?" 

 

Connor laughed, and lifted his head as he looked at Markus and grinned cheekily. "Markus..." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're such a poetic loser." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you too." 

 

Connor whacked him softly on the head, careful not to hurt his boyfriend, and he sighed happily, perfectly content with his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sing me a song, Markus." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus smiled and did what he was asked, and grabbed Connor's arm as he thought of a song. 

 

"Wise men say..." 

 

Connor beamed and they waltz through the living room as Markus filled the room with music. 

 

"Only fools rush in..." 

 

Markus looked at Connor, and they both knew what each other were thinking, and Connor never felt more loved than now, especially since they were connecting, and he felt like they could do things like this forever, where they can just laugh and dance and talk and not have to worry about anything. 

 

"But I can't help--" Connor and Markus both started singing, Markus taking the harmony while Connor took the melody "-- Falling in love with you..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And they did this for the rest of the afternoon, singing songs and kissing each other and giving each other compliments, and honestly... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Neither of them minded one bit.

* * *

 

The next day Connor was called into work because of an investigation they were doing. A homocide, featuring a human woman found dead in an alleyway. Hank was unable to be his partner for the day since Sumo had to be taken to the vet for reasons Hank didn't tell. Captain Fowler let the RK800 choose who should accompany him in this mission and naturally, he chose Markus, which was perfectly fine. 

 

"Jeez... This is awful." Markus shook his head at the sight, a hint of sadness clearly showing in his mismatched eyes. Connor nodded grimly and knelt next to the body, taking his index and middle finger and dipping it into the pool of blood surrounding the body, and Markus looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?" 

 

"... I'm analyzing the blood." Connor answered as if that was good enough a reason, and he proceeded to lick it, and Markus gagged and looked away. 

 

"Ew, the hell, Connor?" 

 

Connor just shook his head fondly and stood up again, wiping the blood of his fingers after he scanned the body.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Scanning..._

 

_Name: Holowachuk, Angela_

_Age: 23 years_

 

_Spouse: Holowachuk, Robert_

 

_Criminal Record: None_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Her name is Angela Holowachuk." He said, and started looking around the area. 

 

Markus shuddered and he did what Connor was doing, and searched the area, scanning and he found a piece of evidence. It was actually soaked red with blood, and it was very damp, but it was a cloth. A hankerchief, really. He supposed that whoever did this to Angela put the cloth around her mouth to keep her from making a racket, and just as he was about to tell Connor, the android called him over. 

 

"Look." The RK800 was knelt down beside an object; a knife, with the fingerprints of a man named Robert Holowachuk. 

 

"Same last name..." Markus mumbled, eyes furrowing in confusion. Connor did the licking blood thing again and Markus supposed he'd better get used to it, and the android confirmed that the blood on the knife was indeed Angela's. 

 

"That's strange..." Connor frowned, standing up. "Robert was Angela's spouse, is he not? Why would you kill your loved one?" 

 

Markus shrugged and the thought of him killing Connor was awful, and so he erased that from his memory files, and then suddenly he saw a man running out of the alleyway and climbing on top of a store building, and before either of them knew it they started chasing him, and from Connor's scanning he found out that the man was Robert. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They ran and ran and eventually after nearing the edge of the fourth building's roof, Robert stopped running but he had a gun in his back pocket so he pointed it at Markus, and the couple were a few feet in front of him, watching the man cautiously. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" Robert hollored, keeping his gun pointed at Markus, and Connor somehow felt a weird turning in his stomach as he gulped and looked at the man. Upon closer inspection he realized that Robert was crying and that he had tear streaks on his face, and that his eyes were bloodshot red but Connor didn't care, and instead he put his hands up in surrender and Markus did the same. 

 

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you." Connor said reassuringly, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking and Robert's stress levels lowered slightly. "We just want to know what happened." 

 

Robert's hands shook as he tried to keep steady aim of the gun between Markus' eyes, and he spoke. 

 

"Angela... She.... She said we'd be together forever..." He said, and Markus thought he sounded crazy. "She said we'd be married forever, that we'd love each other forever, but then she  _lied_. She cheated on me!" He was shouting now, and he was backing up onto the edge of the building. "SHE LIED! So I killed her! If I can't have her no one else can!" 

 

"It doesn't have to be like that." Markus told the man, taking one step closer to the man. 

 

"BULLSHIT! It's exactly like that!" Robert snapped. 

 

And then a gun shot sounded. Connor had heard it so clearly that day, the way the gun sounded with a large crack, and the loud bang and in almost slow motion the RK800 saw the bullet making it's way right in between Markus' beautiful hetrochromatic eyes, and Connor did the first thing that came to mind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_New Objective: Save Markus._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Connor knew what he had to do before he even got that objective, and he didn't even care that Robert had just shot  _himself_ in the head, and he just dove in front of Markus, ignoring his shouts of surprise and his cries, and he just squeezed his eyes shut as he felt burning pain in his stomach, and Connor  _knew_ that the bullet had hit a bio component, and he landed in Markus' arms. He felt artificial tears roll down his face, and he could've sworn some of them were Markus' as he called for help, calling the ambulance.

 

Markus' eyes widened as he watched Connor fall in his arms, and immedietly he scrambled to his side and lifted Connor's head and putting pressure on the wound, which made the RK800 hiss in more pain and it broke Markus' heart to hear that, but damn it it would stop him from bleeding out, and rA9 Markus was panicking. 

 

"Connor!" He yelled, and supported the android's head as he tried to keep him awake. "Connor, damn it don't die on me!" He felt pain, oh rA9, he felt so much pain in his metaphorical heart, this was too soon, and it can't be real, there's  _no way_ this can be real. 

 

"Markus..." Connor struggled to keep his eyes open, and he saw a blurry image of Markus and so he smiled softly, lifting his hand to touch his face as he felt more tears roll down on his own. 

 

"Connor, you'll be okay, please! Stay with me! I can't have you die, you're all I have!" 

 

Warning after warning flashed across Connor's eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Permanent Shutdown Initiating: 54 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Markus..." 

 

"Connor, keep your eyes open, help is on the way, please! Damn it, fuck... Connor! I can't have you die, please..." Markus' voice was pleading, his voice cracking, and he struggled to keep his tears and emotions at bay. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_47 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Markus, it... i-it  _hurts_." 

 

"I know, baby, I know! Please, just stay with me, I can't have you die! Please! Don't close your eyes, love, okay?" 

 

Connor tried to nod, and he  _knows_ that no one will be there to replace him, and it hurts... it hurts so much... He wants it to end... rA9 please help... 

 

"M-Markus..." He attempted to lift his head and he winced, and rA9, it  _hurts_. "S-sing... Sing... Sing for me...." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_31 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He  _knows_ this is his last moment, and he's trying his best to make it the best moment he's ever had. 

 

"I... I-I..." Markus cried, he fuckimg cried his eyes out, but he had to stay strong, the ambulance are coming in a few moments, he  _knows_. They have to be here. They  _have_ to. "You... Y-you are my sunshine... M-my only su-sunshine..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_29 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You make m-me h-happy when t-the skies are g-gray..." 

 

Sirens sounded in the distance, and Markus  _knows_ help will be here soon. Connor smiles softly as tears kept rolling down his face, and he  _knows_ he won't make it, the bio component was too damaged, he can't make it. But he has to try and make Markus happy. He needs to know that Markus will be happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_14 seconds remaining...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You'll never know... d-dear... h-how much I love y-you..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_9 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_4 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"D-don't... Don't take my sun... s-sunshine a-away..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_3 seconds remaining..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"M-Markus..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus choked out a sob and he kissed Connor desperately, as if True Love's Kiss was a real thing, and Connor accepted, hissing back just as passionately, and the yells of nurses came out of nowhere as they shared their last kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_2 seconds remaining...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_1 second remaining...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Connor knows he won't ever be able to see Markus' beautiful face ever again, won't hear him sing ever again, but at least he can die knowing that Markus is safe, that Markus was alive and well and happy, and he needs to know that he'll be happy, and so that's why Connor tried so hard to kiss the android back, because he  _knows_ that it's their last kiss they'll ever share, and so they connect for one last time, crying together, not caring if the whole world can see, because damn it Connor was dying in Markus' arms and he  _knows_ he won't ever be replaced so Markus will never see him, and he hopes that the RK200 can get over him and learn to love again... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Shutting Down...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I... Markus... I... I love you..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus watched heartbroken as Connor laid in his arms, lifeless, never to be able to hear his annoying voice and his adorable remarks and his cute laugh... And Markus  _knows_ he'll never truly be over his death. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor! No! Please, no... no... please..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus screamed as he watched as the nurses took Connor away, he screamed at them and yelled and hollored histerically, and he  _cried,_ and Hank cried with Markus, because the man knows that Markus loved his honorary son dearly, and that he was only able to spend time with the android idiot for a year. 

 

And God, Hank took Connor for granted, and he never wanted to do that again, and so he made sure to stay healthy for Connor's sake, and took care of himself and made sure he was careful, and he never drank, he was always sober, and he never played Russian Roullette ever again in fear of disappointing his honorary android son, and he  _cried_ over his death but eventually got over it, but Hank always made sure that he never forgot his Android son. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Markus?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Markus got help from his friends, his friends helped him get better, but he still wasn't over Connor's death, and he knows it'll be a long time until he finally gets over it and he finds someone else to love, but he  _knows_ that no one will ever be able to replace Connor, because Connor was  _his_ , and he was special. Markus was happy, though, that his friends helped him, and little by little, he gets better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He visits Connor's grave every year. He visits on their anniversary and he visits Connor on November every day since that's the month they met, and Markus visits and tells him how he's doing, and he tells him how much he's missing Connor but he also tells him how much he's gotten better, and sometimes Markus imagines Connor and Carl meeting together and having fun, watching over him and Markus sometimes laughs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And before Markus leaves Connor's grave, he makes sure to always sing him a song.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because Markus knows Connor enjoys songs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he doesn't want to forget Connor easily. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, I actually cried while writing this. This is how much this story affected me. 
> 
> Anyways... *wipes tear* I would love to know what you thought of this fic! If you liked it, please leave kudos, and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
